Raising Shadows
by Yukikochild
Summary: Mixing the original with a wide range of new characters which include a boy with a terrible past and witness to the aftermath of a horrific crime, twins that can't bare to be apart and a boy who is forever cursed featuring in exciting new scenarios
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue 1: Crimson Ash**

Lost Street

The moon hung high over the city. Its glow illuminating the shadows of the empty streets. The only source of movement was a small cat sat in one of the back allies, its fur was shiny black making it easily blend in with the shadows only its emerald eyes could be seen gleaming in the darkness. All of a sudden the cat's ears picked up, soft humming could be heard moving closer and closer to wear the cat sat. All in one movement the cat leaped behind the bins that occupied the ally just as a figure strode by. The young boy had seemingly come from no where and made no foot steps when walking by. The cat realised with a jolt that the soft humming he had heard earlier was actually coming from the boy and in fact wasn't humming at all but soft music.

The boy walked with ease as he turned the corner of the ally and disappeared from the cats view. Making sure he stuck to the shadows the cat followed but when he too turned the corner the boy was gone and once again the street was silent. The cat became puzzled as too where the boy had gone.

"Can we help you?"

The cat froze still. The soft whisper had come from behind but as the cat slowly turned he saw nothing.

"I'm sure we can help the lost kitten, finds its way home."

It was the same voice but this time it came from above. And as the cat looked he saw that the small boy he had been following was perched perfectly balanced on the lamp post high above him.

With a low growl admitting from the cat, black mist slowly formed as the cat began to distort and it features became more and more misshaped. Its claws reached the ground. Its mouth had ripped open and the once emerald eyes had now turned a bloody red. The Cat Demon snarled and in a voice unlike any heard before spoke to the boy. "There you are, I was beginning to get impatient wasting my time hunting a simple boy, but I'm hungry so now you die."

However strange music again emanated from the boy and as the Demon looked he saw that in fact he was wearing headphone around his neck. The Cat Demon also sensed something wasn't right, as he could smell another sent coming from the boy. "Who else is with you" he purred violently. But the boy just smiled, "I think we should teach this little kitten a lesson, don't you think?" and with that he jumped from the post, perfectly landing a few feet from the Demon.

The cat hissed at the boy for making such a bold statement. "Listen kid, pissing of a Cat Demon will be the last thing you do." And with claws extending towards the boy the cat leapt towards him.

All in one second the boy grabbed the headphone and it began to change shape in his hands, when the transformation had finished the headphones had turned into a double bladed staff. With quick persist movements the boy brought the weapon down on the advancing Demon. The Demon cried out in pain as the weapon cut into his shoulder ripping it off.

"HOW DEAR YOU!" The Cat Demon screeched as he broke free of the attack. Blood poured from where the severed limb used to be. Enraged he again leapt forwould, this time the Demon aiming for the boy's neck. The boy swerved round the Demons on coming attack, narrowly escaping the cat's claws and a fatal blow.

"ASH! You're hurt" the voice came from the blade itself and as Ash looked down he saw bright red blood oozing from his side. Although he managed to escape a blow to the neck the Demon had slashed at the boy's side. Red mist swirled around one of the tips of the bladed staff and disappeared, in its place a boy had now appeared with his waist dissolving into the staff itself. His hair was dark brown and stuck up in all directions which reached down to the back of his neck. He had piercing black eyes and would have looked like a normal human if not for the fluffy ears that was sat on top of his head.

"You could have been killed." The staff shouted at Ash, and although he seemed angry his eyes looked sad as he observed the injury on the boy's side. "I'm sorry Wolf" Ash spoke in a strained voice. With no warning Wolf's arms closed around the young boy, "Just be careful next time" he whispered in his ear. Wolf was always protective when it came to Ash. For one thing Ash was not a violent person by nature and hated fighting. Although Ash always tried to hide it Wolf could sense the pain it caused him when he killed and how it affected him deeply. "Don't give me that look Wolf!" With a jolt Wolf snapped out of his thoughts. "Now get off me so I can kill this monster" with this Wolf realised he was still hugging the boy.

"Well, well, well I see we have a young staff Meister and his weapon in our mist" the Cat Demon purred. "Now shall we continue our fight?" The Demon had been quietly watching the boy's sign of affection for each other.

Wolf turned towards his Meister. The boy stood ready to attack the Demon. "Fine, let's collect our 50th soul, Ash." And with that the boy dissolved into a staff again. Both Ash and the Demon charged at each other, the Cat Demon swung its arm towards Ash but he dodged by leaping into the air. While suspended in mid-air Ash brought his bladed staff down on the Demon cutting off his right ear. The cat hissed in pain and tried to bite him with his sharp fangs but Ash was to fast, angling his blade he cut into the Cat Demon's chest, making the Demon chock on his own blood. With one final blow he slashed the Cat Demon's neck cutting the head clean off. With the Cat Demon's death he disappeared into thin air leaving behind a gleaming white soul.

Once again red mist swirled around the bladed staff and in an instant it had transformed into the boy with wolf ears. He grapped the wondering soul and turned to face his Meister who was looking at the ground with his hands behind his back. "Listen Ash, you need to be more careful, what would have happened if you got seriously hurt?" He then swallowed the soul whole and walked to Ash wrapping his arms around him. Ash surprised but pleasured by his partner's action also reached up wrapping his arms around his neck and rested his head on his strong chest. "Are you mad at me, Wolf?" Ash always knew Wolf could be angered very easy, but also new Wolf couldn't stay mad at Ash for long, and showed a more caring side to his friends and Meister. "No I'm not, I just didn't want to see you hurt." Wolf smiled as he lifted Ash's head up. "If anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself." With that Wolf pressed his lips to Ash's and the young boy kissed back with just as much passion. The love between these two was the strongest off bonds.

The Next Day

Ash and Wolf's Apartment 

The smell of eggs filled the air as Ash made breakfast for Wolf. "Good morning sleepy head." Ash sang in a jolly way, as Wolf walked into the kitchen. "You know it's not normal to be this happy in the morning" Wolf grumped back letting out a yawn. Ash was always a morning person while Wolf on the other hand hated them. "Come eat your breakfast, it's good for you." Ash placed the plate of eggs in front of Wolf. Wolf took one look at the plate and then face dived straight into it. He'd gone into a dog frenzy destroying the eggs while Ash stood next to Wolf skilfully trying to dodge the bits of flying egg. After clearing the plate, Wolf looked up at Ash and burst into fits of laughter, Ash was covered head to toe in bits of food. "Come on we better get going to school, before we're late." Ash said while cleaning the eggs off his clothes. Wolf signed and stood up, but instead of getting ready grapped a startled Ash round the waist "Do we really need to go?" and with that pulled the boy closer towards him. "We could bunk off and stay here instead" Ash struggled "Wwwolf" but the boy wasn't listening he was to busy biting Ash's ear trying to seduce him into staying. After much struggling Ash final managed to get Wolf off. "I'm sorry, but you know why we have to go in today of all days." Wolf signed he understood the reason. It was his fault after all for dragging Ash into this mess in the first place.

DWMA

Ash walked up the steps of DWMA. "It's going to be a great day today" he thought to himself as he enjoyed the peace and quite, the sun was shining and Ash couldn't have been more relaxed. All of a sudden yells and shouts could be heard and with the definite yell of his name breaking into Ash's peaceful thoughts, making him jump. He looked up to where the yells where coming from and shore enough Maka and Soul were fighting again, while Black Star yelled something about being god to Tsubaki. "Hey Guys." Ash shouted to his four friends. "Ash! Please tell Soul that he is completely useless" "Ash! Please tell Maka…. Ash just signed it was like this everyday. "Hello Ash, where is Wolf today?" Tsubaki asked. Ash removed his headphones and they began to form into red mist when it cleared Wolf was stood where the headphones had been with a big grin on his face. "Hey up. What's wrong between the two love birds?" Wolf asked as Soul and Maka continued to argue. With an evil stare from both Soul and Maka they turned away from each other crossing their arms. Ash and Tsubaki sighed as the quiet began to fill the air again, however the tension between Soul and Maka was still strong. After a while Wolf finally broke the quiet. "Come on guys, the bells about to ring so get you're asses into class." And with that Wolf and Black Star pulled Maka and Soul into DWMA and to the classroom.

With class about to start Ash took his seat between Soul and Maka while Wolf sat with Black Star and Tsubaki. The happy atmosphere did nothing for the tension between Soul and Maka and just when Ash was about to speak the classroom door flow open. "Morning class, so how are all my pretty young ladies 3" Maka's father said cheerfully walking into class. "Now then, let's get started on the soul 101 lessons." Spirit announced as he walked through the now quiet classroom. However Maka wasn't taking notice as she opened her text book and read through her father's talk. "God Maka, can we have a day when you don't read for once." Soul whispered as he raised his hands behind his head, leaning back on his chair. "We could but then I'd have to put up with a moron who's all talk and no action!" Maka replied nearly making Soul fall off his seat with surprise. Ash was ducking his head trying to keep out of the line of fire and looked around. Maka and Soul were still firing insults at each other; Black Star was fast asleep while Wolf and Tsubaki were talking in low whispers. That left Ash to his own thoughts and as he closed his eyes he began to drift off.

He began to think back to 8 years ago when he had first meet Wolf, or rather 8 years ago when Wolf had saved him from his own death. It all happened under the cherry blossom tree where the corpses sleep. It was on the night of a full moon. Ash couldn't sleep so wandered outside and found himself in the near by woods. The moon lit up the night like day and he noticed a cherry tree stood in the middle of a clearing but he also saw some thing he shouldn't have. He saw the face of a murder. The man was going to rape and kill him right there and make it look like the work of a maniac. He told Ash that a pretty boy deserved a pretty death, so was going to make sure he died a slow and painful one. Ash tired to run but the man caught him and pinned him to the ground. His hand reached under his shirt before ripping it of Ash's body, his hands moving further down. All ash could do was scream as he thought no-one was going to come to his rescue. As if answering Ash's cries Wolf appeared. He grapped the man and just before killing him whispered in his ear. With a Simple slash of the arm he cut the man's throat. The mans blood splattered all over the cherry blossoms. Wolf knelt down and put his arm around Ash rocking and smoothing him. "W…why did you save me" he asked Wolf chocking on his words. But Wolf just looked down and gave him a piercingly beautiful smile. "Because you're going to be my partner."

In his sub conciseness he felt a chill go down his spine. His eyes flow open just as a loud banging echoed around the room. Black Star jumped awake and silence once again filled the room as all eyes turned towards the door.

Sid the zombie walked through the door way, carrying a note which he handed to Spirit. The entire class focused on him as his eyes race across the paper.

"Ash Crimson and Wolf, Demon Blade please go see Shinigami right now!"

As they got up from their chairs all students eyes turned towards them and Black Star yells of "good luck" and thumbs up followed them out the door.

As Ash and Wolf walk down the long hallway to Shinigami office, they couldn't help but wonder what was going on. "What do you think he wants with us?" Ash asked as he grabbed onto Wolf's arm. Wolf just shrugged. "Who knows" Ash could tell he just wanted to get this over and done with.

Reaching Shinigami office they walked up to the long mirror centered in the middle of the room. Wolf extended a hand and typed the numbers 42-42-564 onto the glass once finished he spoke. "Shinigami, this is Meister Crimson Ash, and Demon Blade, Wolf reporting for duty." A light shone onto the mirror and a shape emerged from the light. He was dressed all in black and had a skull for a face. "S'up 3" "How can we help you Shinigami-sama?" Asked Ash still holding onto Wolf's arm. "I have a small task for you guys, hehe." Shinigami giggled as he did arm movements. "You see I want you two to go find the Snow Demon." Ash and Wolf looked at each other as they were confused in what was being asked "Snow Demon….."


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue 2: Yukiko Akuma (Snow Demon)**

Death Stadium

"Up next" the magnified voice boomed around the stadium, "It's the moment we've all been waiting for!" A wave of excited whispers flew over the crowd. "I introduce the Demon Fighter." A small figure entered the arena, they were draped in a black cloak and wore a hood that concealed the person's head and kept their face hidden. "Is that really the Demon Fighter, he can't be more than 5ft," anticipated voices amounted from the crowd. The figure stopped in the middle of the arena and gazed at the opponent. He was a brut of a man, easily 6ft with bulging muscles and brandishing a heavy looking axe. He snarled at the cloaked figure, and his tongue licked his thin lips. "You're going to die Demon" and with that he charged. All in one movement the figure leapt into the air and at the same time pulled an impressive looking weapon from the inside of the cloak. The weapon was a staff coiled with snow white ribbon with a clouded gem embedded at one end. It was over as quickly as it began, with quick precise movements the figure had landed behind the opponent and attacked him with the staff. "And the winner is" cried the commentator "non other than the Demon Fighter." Cries of excitement flew into the air from the crowd. The cloaked figure looked down at the man that had just been beaten. He really was a disgusting looking creature, with that thought the figure sighed and strode off leaving the stadium floor. The man wasn't dead he had only been knocked unconscious, the Snow Demon was known for never killing the opponents.

The Haunted Planes

As not to draw attention the Snow Demon exited from the back door of the stadium and made the way down the slowing emptying street leaving behind the excited cries and shouts of the stadium. After walking for some miles the figure suddenly stopped. "Well it's about time" After a long purse a second voice replayed "So you're the famous Snow Demon." The soft voice had come from close by but the dark night blacked its owner from view. A hint of a smile played across the lips, it was about time he showed himself. They were stood in the dark fields that occupied outside the city walls. "Don't you know these fields are haunted? A ghost comes out at night and devours you're soul… or so I've heard" the mellow voice told the still clocked figure. But the Snow Demon just laughed and sang playfully "I don't believe in ghost stories." Angered by this the second voice hissed. He'd been watching this figure for quite some time, always coming out at night to just sit in these plains. "For the past week you've been coming here, why?" "Isn't it obvious, to lure you out of course." As if answering that comment he came out of the shadows and into the Snow Demons view and what came into view can only be described as inhuman. Its face was ghostly pale and covered in monstrous scars. His eyes a bloody red that burned into anyone who looked at them, the mouth was a unnatural shade of crimson, and fangs could be seem protruding from within his lips. He wore a scarlet cape and as the two figures faced each other the wind whistled, making the cloth coil in all directions. With lightning speed the man suddenly appeared at the Snow Demons side and without any visible movement the man's hands suddenly enclosed around the Snow Demon's neck. "Now that wont do" the man hissed, "I want to see you're pretty little face before I rip it off" and he extended a hand to remove the hood. All of a sudden, with no explanation the Snow Demon disappeared, and a gentle voice spoke clearly to the man from behind. "You've devoured you're last soul, Vampire! Prepare to die." And as the Man turned he saw the Snow Demon perfectly posed with the staff wrapped in white ribbon in hand. "You tricked me" the man yelled, panic in his eyes. The Snow Demon laughed "its simple magic, creating an allusion of yourself. You were just stupid enough to fall for it" With that the staff was lifted into the air and admitted a glories wave of snow towards the vampire. "I do wish you think more, before attacking." The voice came from within the staff. "What was I supposed to do, let him attack me?" and with that kicked the now frozen man laying on the floor. "No of course not, just think before you act." The voice grumbled.

"Who are you?" It was a different voice that had spoke, and as the Snow Demon turned saw a small boy holding a double bladed staff. He was about 5ft 3 with bright blond hair which was longer at the back. He had a fringe that reached one eye but the other sliver eye could clearly be seen glistening in the darkness. He wore a waist coat and under it wore a top which had one sleeve longer than the other. "I might ask you the same question Kid" and with that advanced on the boy. In a flash of the eye the Snow Demon had wrapped arms around the small boy "awww aren't you just the cutest thing 3". "What do you think your doing" the voice boomed into the silent night. Red mist formed around the pair and another boy appeared from within the mist, however strangely this boy had wolf ears. "GET OF HIM!" The boy yelled trying to prise the Snow Demon from the young boy. "Erm Yukiko, please get off the boy" it was the same voice that had come from the staff earlier. "You're making his weapon angry." "B-But… He's just so cute, Kage 3" "What is going on!" the young boy yelled in protest as the unknown person still continued to hug him. "Oh right" and with this released him, making the boy with wolf ears fall flat on his face. "My name is Yukiko, Yukiko Akuma" and with the slight flick of the wrist the clock sored into the air.

"Y- YOU'RE…. A GIRL!"

Without the clock it was obvious to anyone that the Snow Demon was in fact a girl. Her waist length jet black hair swirled around her like a sea of shadows and her bright blue eyes sparkled. She wore a magnificent made gothic black and white lolita dress. "And this is my brother Kage Akuma" she sang indicating to the staff. Before there eyes it began to change, it grew limbs, first an arm then leg until finally a boy stood in its place. He had the exact same appearance of the girl apart from the snow white hair, he was also a few feet taller and wore a jacket and shirt undone with a black top underneath. "Now, who are you and what's a Staff Meister doing her" Kage quizzed, suspiciously eyeing the pair. "Hu….? Oh right, my name is Crimson Ash and this is my Weapon Wolf" he rushed as the boy named Kage continued to look doubtful of the two. "We were sent by Shinigami-Sama to go find the Snow Demon….." Ash trailed of nervously. Yukiko sensing the boys unease rushed to her brother. "Stop that" she sang flicking him in the forehead. "Don't worry" she continued to Ash "Kage is like this with everyone, he hates new people" and with that flew her arms around him. Kage Sensing his lost spoke while placing his arms around his sister. "We are Kage and Yukiko Akuma otherwise known as the Shadow and Snow Demon.

Shinigami's office

"WHAT!" "That right" Shinigami beamed, "they were truanting of so I sent you two to collect them." Ash, Wolf, Yukiko and Kage were all stood in front of the long mirror in Shinigami's office. Ash and Wolf had disbelieving expressions. "Technically we haven't even start school yet" Yukiko cheerfully cut in. "That because you keep bunking off" Kage signed.

"So what was you two doing at a Fight to the Death battle and how come you never collected the soul of that Vampire you killed?" Wolf questioned as the four excited Shinigami's office. Yukiko and Kage exchanged glances and answered the question with a simple "we didn't want the soul." But the truth was that even though the twins were both skilled in battle and showed promising talent they had yet to collect one soul. It wasn't that they hadn't killed anyone, they'd in fact killed hundreds of people but that once they achieved the goal of 99 human and 1 witch soul, Kage would have to leave to become death's weapon and this thought terrified them, as both siblings hated to spend even one minuet apart from each other. "Okay but what about the battle" Wolf persisted, but the twins just laughed and replayed with "we was bored."

Class Crescent Moon

They finally arrived at the classroom. Ash and Wolf entered the room but just before following Kage turned to face his sister, "Are you ready?" With the nod of her head and a quiet response of "yep" they both walked into class. The buzz of the students quietened as the two new arrivals entered. "Agh yes" Spirit announced over the curious whispers, "we have two new class mates joining us, please give a warm welcome to Yukiko and Kage Akuma" he pursed while the pupils gave there cheerful welcomes of hi. "Now Kage sit there" Spirit continued pointing to an empty seat near the front of the room, "and Yukiko sit" he pursed searching for an empty place. "There" he finally cried triumphaly spotting one right at the back of the class. As she walked to her seat she caught eyes with Kage and he gave a smile of encouragement. She took her seat and looked around. Wolf was happily chatting to a girl on his left while Ash was desperately trying to stay out of the way of the two people sat next to him having a heated argument. All of a sudden she felt eyes boring into the back of her head and turned to see the boy sitting besides her glaring. Taken aback by the boys reaction she sank lower into her chair. What was this boys problem and why was he muttering the word "uneven" to himself she thought as she opened her text book.


End file.
